


My Partner, Eddie Moscone

by crOwnlEssG



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Badge, Crack, Drabble, Eddie Moscone, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, FBI, FBI work, Gen, That Badge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crOwnlEssG/pseuds/crOwnlEssG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 5x03 - Every FBI agent needs proper identification, especially the fake ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Partner, Eddie Moscone

This was the closest place with a camera they could find along the way.

"Dean, I don't like this."

"Well tough. We're here already."

"I find the surroundings uncomfortable."

"Don't be such a baby."

Castiel stared at him pointedly, although given the place they were in right now, the intensity of his glare had little to no effect on Dean. "We don't have time for this." he said.

"Unless you wanna sit in the car all day while I do all the talking, you need some I.D." Dean replied a bit impatiently.

A sigh made its way out of Castiel's mouth as his shoulders slumped in acceptance. "Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"For later? Kinda. Or else people are gonna think you're a creep. At least with this, they'll know you're a creep with authority." replied Dean, smirking.

A rather nervous photographer straightens up from his big camera. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"Almost," said Dean. He leaned down to Castiel's level and said under his breath, "Remember, just look at the camera and don't do anything… weird. Got it?"

Castiel nodded. He looked straight ahead then tilted his head in confusion. "It's _supposed_ to be pointing at me, right?" he inquired, gesturing at the camera.

Dean repressed the urge to punch the nearest object. "Yes." he grounded out. While he was quickly making his way out of the shot, he heard Castiel speak up:

"Will you join me afterward?"

That caused every fiber in Dean's body to tense and threaten to explode all at once. "You gotta be f– !" he cut himself off when he remembered where he was.

Dean turned around and saw the growing line that consisted of mothers and their children waiting for their turn on _Percy's Perfect Pictures for kids,_ which was situated in the center of a small toy store. To be more specific, they were in the middle of the stuffed animals section, and the fluffy bunnies and cuddly teddy bears smiling at them from everywhere was making Dean physically sick.

At least they had a decent white background for the photos.

The mothers and kids were staring at the two of them like they might suddenly declare they were terrorists or something. Dean gave them his best, non-intimidating smile he could before marching over to Castiel.

"If it would get you to take this damn picture already, fine!" Dean hissed under his breath.

At least they got a free toy once they were done.

…which Dean immediately burned after they passed a block.

They never spoke a word about it again.


End file.
